Life Changer (Reboot)
by Rekkusu
Summary: A mission gone wrong leaves Lisanna fatally injured and Lucy missing. Laxus and the other dragon-slayers go on a rescue mission, however, they discover something much worse than they anticipated.
1. Prologue

**I am very glad to be back writing for you guys! This reboot, I hope, will be a lot better and will fill in a few blanks :) Thank you guys for your understanding, I'll be posting these chapters as quickly as I can! I love you! Enjoy! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Disclaimer ~ Fairy Tail does not belong to me and I certainly do not make money off of this!**

* * *

 _It was unusually quiet today in the small town of Magnolia, many thought that it spelled trouble and for a small group, it certainly did. The four people, and one cat, were currently standing inside of a small office, staring at the old man in front of them. He just told them the worst news they could ever hear._

" _What do you mean Team Natsu is being disbanded!?" A young man with raven colored hair shouted, after the prolonged silence. His words shook his old teammates out of their shocked states and suddenly, there was chaos in the small room._

 _Voices filled the air, pleading with the old man, begging him to let them stay together. Minutes went by and the young adults were still questioning him, until finally, the man raised his wrinkled hand. The room was quiet once again._

" _Please, children...I do not wish to hurt you with this action, however, the magic council is forcing my hand. If I had not disbanded your team, they would have shut down our guild." The master of Fairy Tail stated calmly, his eyes downcast, showing his regret at having to tear apart their little family._

 _A young woman by the name of Erza Scarlet stepped forward, asking softly, "Do you know why they want our team to be apart?" Her question was one the rest of the old team were thinking, but worrying that they already knew the answer to._

 _The master looked up at the red-headed woman, meeting her curious eyes. "The magic council told me that they were tired of trying to cover up the damage done by Team Natsu. Although, after a while, I was able to convince them to allow me to send your team on special missions, so long as you were accompanied by another, calmer member of the guild. That person will be up to you."_

" _Gramps...They can't do that to us.." Another young man, Natsu, whined. The thought of his team being split up pained him. Though he fights with them, they're the closest he has to a family. "I want us to be together."_

 _Master Makarov shook his head, "I'm sorry, child. They ordered it, please do not fight against them. You may go on missions with others from the group, but you are not permitted to have everyone. Those are the orders. It is final." He looked at them with tired, sad eyes. "It is time you go."_

 _The somber ex-team slowly made their way back downstairs, to the main hall of the guild, where the rest of Fairy Tail remained. Everyone around them was quiet, having heard the shouts of the mages from upstairs. Their hearts reached out for their nakama, as they had no idea what they would do if this were happening to them._

 _After the old team sat down at their usual table, a young woman with short white hair and soft blue eyes made her way over to them. She pulled a chair out between the busty blonde, Lucy, and Erza and sat down. "I'm so sorry everyone. I can't believe this is happening."_

 _A little blue cat, Happy, sitting next to Natsu, pouted and said, "Aye.."_

" _Don't worry about it Lisanna." Lucy spoke while watching Happy sadly. "It was our fault and I'm just surprised it didn't happen sooner." The blonde had a tiny, melancholy smile on her face as she looked at her teammates. "At least this way, we can go our own way, become stronger and more independant...and one day...kick butt on Master's special mission."_

 _The two boys, as realization dawned on them, suddenly started fighting about who would kick more butt and then, they were off. Gray and Natsu, along with Happy, found somewhere to begin their intense training, leaving the three girls at the table, giggling softly._

 _After a while of talking, Erza decided to leave the table, wishing to get some sleep before taking on an S-class mission, this left Lucy and Lisanna sitting alone. They talked and gossiped for a bit before an interesting topic finally popped up._

 _Lisanna groaned, resting her lovely face on her palm. "I just really want to get a new house. I can't do anything without Elfman and Mira snooping around." Her eyes got wide and she quickly continued. "Not that I mind them, they're my family. I love them...I just want some…"_

" _Privacy?" Lucy asked her._

 _Nodding her head, Lisanna agreed with the celestial spirit mage. Then, a crazy idea arrived in her head. "What if...me and you...lived together?" The white-haired girl sat up and scooted her chair closer to the blonde's. "I don't want to intrude or anything, but I can't move out alone. I would never be able to go solo and I'd rather not team with Elfman."_

 _Lucy's eyes were shining like diamonds at this point. "Lisanna! That's a great idea! With the two of us, we can go on missions and get all the reward money without damaging anything." Lucy's smile got really big as she imagined the two of them becoming great friends._

" _Then it's settled. When can I move in?"_

* * *

A loud banging on the door of the apartment belonging to Lucy and Lisanna was heard throughout. The two girls sighed, hopping out of bed and walking out of their bedrooms, meeting each other in the hallway. They both laughed at the sight of each other, hair all tussled, pajamas all twisted, it certainly was a sight to behold, they thought.

The knocking got louder and the girls groaned. Lucy opened up the door as fast as possible and standing there, scowling at her was a short, older woman. "Your rent is due next week and it's now bumped up to 100,000 Jewels a month. Have a good evening." The woman finished her statement and walked away from the door, leaving Lisanna and Lucy to look at each other, stunned.

"100,000 Jewel?"

"Next week?"

The two mages fell to the floor, large rivers of tears running down their faces. "Please help us, Mavis. There's no way we will ever be able to get the kind of money." Lucy thought to herself, hoping that she was just in the middle of a weird nightmare.

Lisanna then spoke up. "I guess we need to take a mission, huh?"


	2. The Mission

**Hiya everyone! Here comes chapter one of Life Changer (Reboot)! I would like to thank every single one of my readers for supporting me, it really means a lot! Please, feel free to review or PM me any constructive criticism! Enjoy! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Shoutout - Tiernank - My first review! Thank you so much! I am so glad that you're already liking the new version of Life Changer! :)**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail, duh!**

* * *

Two girls made their way down the street, softly talking to each other as the wind around them flowed through their locks and cooled them down. The girl on the right was a busty blonde, wearing a white, flowy sundress and matching sandals. Next to her, was another busty girl with short white hair. She was wearing a white tank top with a dark blue skirt.

The blonde looked over to her friend and sighed, before saying, "I really wish we didn't have to take a mission. I was really hoping to relax for a few more days." Her shoulders slumped as she thought of the spa appointment she would have to cancel.

"So was I, but don't worry, we can always relax after our mission." She flashed Lucy a bright smile and continued talking. "We only need to raise...70,000 Jewels" Lisanna's smile got slightly smaller. "Okay, well...I hope all the high-paying mission aren't taken already."

Lucy agreed with the takeover mage and then they quickly finished their short walk to the guild. As they were standing in front of it, the girls took a deep breath and pushed open the doors, peeking inside. It was absolute chaos like always. Chairs were flying through the air, tables were being smashed, members of the guild brawled and alcohol was being served at a very fast rate.

"It's nice to see they haven't changed." Lisanna whispered to Lucy as she giggled at the sight of her nakama.

The two mages watched for a few more minutes, fearing their safety. Then, suddenly a large figure loomed behind them, their shadow alerting the girls to their presence. Lucy and Lisanna gulped and met each other's eyes before turning around and looking at the tall male behind them.

"Laxus?" Lisanna said, her anxiety disappearing immediately as she realized who is was that was standing behind her.

"Why aren't you going in?" Laxus asked, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow, while staring at the young girl.

It was Lucy who answered his question. "Well, you see, everyone is fighting and we're kinda scared to get hit.." She looks at her feet when she finished, blushing slightly. She was embarrassed to say it, as she didn't want to appear weak in front of the strongest person in the guild.

Laxus just smirked at the two, ruffled their hair and shoved open the doors. "Just follow me." He watched as Lucy's head jerked up and her eyes got wide. Her blush got worse, and he couldn't deny that it looked good on her. Her glanced at Lisanna, who was smiling at him with a strange twinkle in her eyes, and then looked forward again.

The muscular lightning mage then stepped inside and as everyone noticed him, they fell back, making sure not to anger Laxus. As soon as he got a few feet into the guild, Lucy and Lisanna rushed in, peering around the tall mage. Laxus walked the girls up to the bar, where they sat down, relieved.

"Thank you so much Laxus! You're a hero!" Lucy exclaimed, feeling very grateful for his actions.

Laxus just smirked a bit and replied, "Don't worry about it. It was nothing. However, I won't be here everyday to save you. Next time it's like this, go in through the back, usually no one is back there." The lightning mage shook his head and glanced up to the second floor, where his team was eyeing him down. He sighed. "Anyways, I have to go, I'll see you around."

Lucy and Lisanna waved him off, saying their goodbyes. After he left, Lucy sighed and looked to her friend. "Are you ready to go look at the job requests?"

The take-over mage nodded and hopped off her bar stool, the blonde doing the same. They carefully made their way over to the request board, scanning the papers thoroughly, watching out for the higher paying requests.

Lucy tapped on the board, getting Lisanna's attention. "This one is the highest. "

"But it's only 35,000 Jewel. That's not going to work." Lisanna played with the tips of her hair, thinking about what to do. After a few minutes, an idea came to her. "You know, Mira always gets the requests beforehand. She'll have them for about a week before it gets posted. Maybe she has one the will help."

Lucy grabbed ahold of her friend's hand, dragging her up to the bar once again. "When do you think it would be good to ask her?"

Lisanna tapped her chin, pondering over the question. "Oh yeah! Mira has a break coming up, it should be in about twenty or so minutes. We can just ask her then!" She cheered herself on for remembering her sister's schedule.

"That's perfect!" Lucy smiled, hugging the white-haired mage. "I really hope she has a good mission for us! I want to come back home and get back to that spa appointment, it'll be great for us."

"It really will be, we'll be so relaxed." Lisanna agreed with Lucy, "It'll definitely be a big help right after the mission." She groaned. "I hope it's not too hard though, I don't want to be too stressed out."

Lisanna's mouth opened, as if she was about to continue speaking, but suddenly Lucy cut her off. Pointing, the celestial mage excitedly said, "Look! She's closing the bar up, I think it's her break now!" Lisanna turned her head towards the bar, noticing Mira straightening her dress and walking out from behind the counter.

"Let's go! Mirajane! We need your help!" Lucy shouted across the room, catching the bartender's attention.

The two girls rushed forwards, pulling Mira aside. Lisanna was the one who brought up the topic. "We really need your help, sis." Beside her, Lucy was pouting and batting her eyelashes at her older sister.

"Well, what do you need?" Mirajane asked calmly, smiling at the two younger girls in front of her.

"Okay, so we just found out that our rent is is more than last month and that is has to be paid within a week. Terrible, right?" At Mirajane's empathetic nod, she continued. "Well, we looked at the job requests and there isn't one the will help us pay our rent. We need 70, 000 Jewel. This is where you come in." Lisanna twiddled her thumbs and bit her lip. "I know that you get the flyers in before you post them and I was wondering if there was one we could have…"

The older girl was quiet for a minute, then she frowned. "I'm not supposed to do that Lis…" She looked around, checking to make sure no one was around her. "But...I'll let you look through them, okay?"

Lisanna and Lucy jumped around, thanking her over and over again. The followed her like lost puppies as she went into the storeroom and grabbed a folder stuffed with papers. She flipped through them and grabbed a few, before showing them to the girls.

Lucy and Lisanna both picked out missions they liked, Lisanna's paid 80,000 Jewel and was an escort/ fighting mission, while Lucy's paid 75, 000 and was only a fighting mission. The two girls talked it over and in the end, Lucy's mission won out.

"It'll just change our lives, I know it." Lucy said, smiling at Lisanna while they were on their way home. "It was just calling to me, I know that was the mission we had to take."


	3. Town of Shirano

**Heeyyy everyone! I've been quite busy planning out the future of this fanfiction, but I'm still saving time to post new chapters, just for you guys! I'll be posting as quickly as I can! I hope you enjoy! Please Review ~ Rekkusu**

 **Shoutout - 17 - Thank you so much for taking the time to review! Don't worry, there is a reason for the girls deciding on the lower paid mission! Thank you for posting my story on "Fairy Tail Fan Fiction" (a facebook page), it means so much to me that you would do this!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Rays of bright sunshine filtered into the pink room, lighting up everything within its sight, including the blonde haired mage, who was currently trying to ignore her surroundings. Though, after a few minutes, her annoyance finally showed through. She leaped out of her bed, quickly shut her curtains and glared at the offending window.

The blonde threw herself back onto her bed, shutting her eyes and slowly allowing herself to drift back to sleep. However, as memories of the previous day resurfaced, Lucy groaned and sat back up in her bed. She glanced around and her eyes stopped on the outfit that was lying out on her desk.

Lucy got up and walked over to it, picking the shirt up and examining it, before deeming it okay to wear. As she dressed herself, she silently thanked her roommate, Lisanna, for picking out her clothes. It definitely saved her some time in the long run.

Once finished, the celestial mage checked herself out in her mirror. Lisanna did a perfect job with her ensemble, it was exactly what she needed for comfort and meeting with the mayor of the town they were going to be at.

The black tube top hugged her curves perfectly and the white skirt went down to her mid-thigh, giving her a boost in confidence. To complete her look, Lucy put on some black knee socks, with little white bows on the end and comfy white flats. She peered at herself once again in the mirror, before frowning slightly. "Something's missing…" Lucy said aloud to no one.

Suddenly, she realized what she had to do. The mage picked up a black ribbon and pulled her hair all the way back, leaving only her bangs and a few wisps of hair in the front. After tying the ribbon into a bow, she smiled brightly, finally happy with her outfit.

Lucy left her bedroom, practically skipping with delight. On her way out, she saw Lisanna just leaving her room as well. "Hey Lis!" Lucy exclaimed, sending a bright grin at the takeover mage. The girl smiled at her and told her good morning as they made their way into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

Lucy snagged a yogurt out of the fridge, then turned around and faced Lisanna. "So, what's got you so excited? I haven't seen you this happy since after that fishing trip with Natsu and Happy." She commented, raising her eyebrow at her friend.

The takeover mage blushed and replied, "I'm just happy that we'll be able to pay off our rent and then relax at the spa." Her voice raised a few octaves. "And it's not like that with me and him, you know that.." As Lisanna finished her statement, she looked down, her good mood slightly dampened.

"Lis, what are you talking about? All he does is talk about you!" Lucy looked shocked, not realizing that her friend was insecure about her feelings towards the pinkette. "I promise you Lis, he really, really likes you. Just bring it up to him when you can. Don't let another girl steal away your childhood crush."

The white-haired beauty glanced up at Lucy. "Thank Lu. It means a lot to hear it from you. It's just that...he's so dense! He doesn't ever understand when I'm coming on to him! It's so frustrating."

The blonde laughed loudly and snatched her keys and purse off the counter. "That's the truth. C'mon, let's go. I had Virgo store our bags last night, so we won't have to carry them. If we leave now, we should have enough time to buy the tickets and find a good compartment."

* * *

About forty minutes later, both girls were seated in a fairly nice compartment, close to the back of the train, where no one would bother them. After settling down, Lisanna spoke up, "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna hit the sack. I am exhausted." She stretched herself out on her seat and told Lucy to wake her up when the train stopped.

Lucy studied her friend for a moment, listening as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep, serenity written on her face. The celestial mage smiled softly at the scene and turned her head to watch the Magnolia train station fade from her view. Minutes after watching, Lucy sighed, wondering how she would occupy her time during the long train ride.

She tapped her finger on the table in front of her, pondering. All of a sudden, she got an idea. Lucy unzipped her purse and dug around for a few moments before finding what she wanted. A piece of paper, all folded up. The blonde unwrinkled the paper and read it to herself, softly. "Shirano, 75,000 Jewel, defeat a beast terrorizing the town. It seems simple enough. However, there isn't a lot of information about the monster...Hm...That makes it difficult to strategize."

Lucy shook her head and put the flyer back in her purse, deciding that once they speak with the town's mayor they'll find a way to battle it. _With Lisanna's takeovers and my spirits, along with my whip, we should be able to take it on without too much trouble. After all, if it was that hard, then it would be S-class._ Lucy thought to herself, feeling satisfied with their job choice.

About two hours later, a voice was heard on the intercom, stating very clearly, "The requested stop for Shirano will take place within ten minutes. Passengers, please ready your bags. Thank you and have a good day."

The blonde stood up, stretching out as she did so, and headed over to Lisanna, who had managed to stay sleeping the entire train ride. Tapping lightly on the takeover mage's shoulder, Lucy whispered, "Lis, c'mon...It's time to get up. The train is stopping soon."

Lisanna began to stir, becoming more aware of her surroundings. Her eyes opened and she stared at Lucy, who was leaning over her. "W-what? Lu why'd you wake me up?" Her words were slurred a bit, a sign of her sleepiness not fully wearing off.

"The train is stopping in a few minutes, silly. We have to get off." Lisanna nodded at the celestial spirit mage's words and yawned, stretching her arms upwards as she sat up.

Lucy then made her way back to her seat and grabbed her purse, gazing out the window as they reached their destination. The placed seems fairly dreary, but she was not one to judge a book by its cover. _I'm sure that it's a good place once you get to the town._ The blonde thought as she and Lisanna stepped off the train and watched it depart once again.

Peering around, Lucy and Lisanna grimaced, not liking the atmosphere of the train station. It was completely deserted and surrounded by eerie looking woods. Biting her lip, Lisanna craned her neck to get a better look at the area. Then she turned to Lucy, who was also examining the scene around her. "Do you think that's the road to the town?" She asked as jerked her head towards a dirt path.

"Well," Lucy started, "That seems to be our best bet. I say we walk down it and see where it goes. If it's not it, we can always come back." Lucy shrugged and gripped her purse tightly, just in case of bandits, and started heading down the path with Lisanna walking right beside her.

The two girls walk and chat about different stories, mainly ones about Edolas and Lisanna's time there. Then, mid-sentence, Lisanna stopped telling her about Lucy Ashley and pointed up. It was an old wooden sign that said, "Shirano Town", although, it was hard to make out.

"Guess we're on the right path." Lucy said under her breath as they made their way under it and into the large clearing, which was supposedly the town of Shirano.

"This is not what I imagined at all…" Lisanna breathed out, horrified at the sight presented to her. The houses for the townspeople were completely destroyed, bones littered the ground and blood seeped into the dirt. Everything around them was burnt to a crisp, causing the air to smell like smoke and charred flesh.

The girls looked sick as they covered their mouths and watched as people from the town hobbled around, burying their loved ones and crying on their friend's shoulders. It was too much to bear and Lucy and Lisanna felt as if they couldn't reach the mayor's house fast enough.

Once at the top of the hill, where a large home resided, the girl's took a breather, appreciating the fact that the air was clearer here. When they were finally feeling well enough, Lucy and Lisanna walked to the mayor's door. Lucy knocked a few times, while Lisanna stood back.

After a minute or two, the door opened and a man with dark hair and sharp features greeted them. "Are you two the ones who accepted the request?" The man asked, his eyes raking over their bodies, looking for their guild marks.

"Yes sir. We're from Fairy Tail." Lucy said, with a small smile, showing off her guild mark, Lisanna doing the same behind her.

"Good. Good. I am the mayor of Shirano and I am afraid that we have a monster to discuss." He then stepped aside, allowing the girls to enter his house. "We have much to talk about."


	4. Monster in Shirano

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I hope you've been enjoying the Reboot! I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, they mean the world to me! Have a great day! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Shoutout- kurahieiritr JIO- I'm glad that you like the new depth! Yes, having Laxus being soft on the girls is adding more and I really like how they act. During the chapters, you'll learn a bit more about their bonds! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer - Of course I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

The mayor of Shirano invited the two busty women into his home, stepping aside and holding the door as they walked in. The Fairy Tail mages looked around in awe, as the mansion was exquisite, despite it being smaller than many other. The marble tiles and the white walls, paired with expensive furniture and beautiful house plants made the home something to appreciate.

Lucy and Lisanna found it very hard to stop from gaping at their surroundings, it was like something from a dream, the decided. However, as the owner of the home went to stand in front of them, their attention was drawn to the painting directly behind him.

It was a brilliant piece of artwork, the brushstrokes were perfect, the coloring and shading created the illusion of reality, and the people in it were the very definition of beauty. The mayor stood next to a woman with a bright smile decorating her face, and in front of them was a small child sitting in a chair, grinning from ear to ear as she glanced up to her family.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy noticed the man follow her line of sight. Realization dawned on his face as he turned back and faced the girls. "The woman in the painting was my wife, Annie. The little girl was our daughter, my pride, Leixia. They were the best family I could have asked for." Though his words were something one would think would be tied to emotion, his face was blank, no feeling shining through.

Lucy opened her mouth to question him, but was interrupted by Lisanna, who had beat her to the punch. "You were using past tenses...Do you mind me asking what happened to them?" Lisanna tilted her head to the side slightly, her eyes showing her curiosity.

The mayor shook his head no and started giving them the answer they so desperately wanted to know. "You see, my family is no longer with us today. They were attacked by the beast, about a month ago. I watched as they were torn apart, as the monster ripped them to shreds and licked their blood off his claws." His eyes hardened and his jaw became clenched. "I was too weak to do anything, but now, I see what I should have done earlier. Call for assistance."

Lisanna and Lucy both looked horrified at what the man had told them. Quietly, Lucy spoke up, "Why didn't you do anything sooner? Any guild would have helped you, if only you would have contacted us sooner.."

"I thought that the monster was gone, that it was a one time thing, but recently, it started coming back, attacking my town. A few mages that lived here went against it, but they weren't strong enough." The mayor looked down, his dark eyes flashing with uncertainty. "I wasn't sure what to do."

Lisanna peered at Lucy, before speaking to the man. "We'll do everything in our power to stop the beast. But first, please, tell us everything you know."

The mayor sat down and motioned for the two mages before him to do the same. After they were all seated, the grown man cleared his throat and straightened up. "What is the information that is required for the completion of the mission?"

"Well, for starters, what does it look like?" Lucy paused and her brows pulled together in a thoughtful look. "Also, does the monster have a magical essence or is it an animal?"

"I'm fairly certain that it is just an animal, as I've never seen any clues of a summoning around here. As to its appearance, it seems to be the size of an elephant but it looks like a wingless dragon. It has long fangs and razor sharp claws, along with dangerous looking horns sitting atop its head. I'm also pretty sure that it has the ability to breathe fire, though I've never seen it use any, how else would our town be burnt down?" The mayor finished his statement and leaned back a little, gazing into the eyes of the girls. "Is that all?"

"Where does it live?" Lucy and Lisanna blurt out at the same time.

The man was silent for a few moments, thinking about the question. "I would assume the East Forest. From what my townspeople have told me, that's where it usually enters the town from. If not there, then maybe it is farther into the forest, towards the mountains. That would be my best bet."

The girls nod and begin to stand up. "That should be all. If we need anything else, we'll be sure to contact you via lacrima. We will also be speaking with the people in town, gathering any information we might need. Thank you for your time." Lucy said, bowing slightly, showing respect to the man who asked for their help.

"Of course. I'll show you ladies out."

The small group walked towards the door, which the mayor graciously opened for the two mages. Lucy and Lisanna walked out, thanking the man as they left. Though, as they heard the door begin to shut, Lisanna suddenly looked behind her. In the small crack, Lisanna saw the man grinning from ear to ear, sharp teeth decorating his eerie smile.

Her eyes widened and her step faltered. "Lucy, I think something's wrong." She grabbed onto Lucy's arm and pulled her closer to herself. "I have a really bad feeling about the mayor."

"Don't worry about it Lis, I'm sure it's just your nerves going haywire again. Remember when you thought that tree was someone knocking on the hotel window?" Lucy smiled sweetly at her friend. "It's just from getting another hard request. We'll be okay."

Lucy started walking once again, starting down the hill. Lisanna gulped, glanced back at the mansion and took off, catching up with Lucy. _Please, please, please just be my imagination again._ She thought to herself, trying to stop her heart from racing inside of her chest.

Soon after their encounter with the mayor, the two girls paid for a hotel room and settled down. "I'm so tired!" Lucy exclaimed, yawning quietly.

"Maybe if you took a nap on the train like I did, you wouldn't be tired." Lisanna teased, sticking her tongue out at her friend as she flopped down on her bed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. For your information, I couldn't take a nap because I was in charge of watching you." Lucy rolled her eyes playfully and stood up, taking a key off of her belt. "I'm going to call Virgo for our bags now, you can have the first shower."

Cheering, Lisanna leaped off of her bed and skipped into the bathroom, throwing off her shoes in the process. "Thanks Lu!"

Lucy chuckled at Lisanna's actions and shook her head, then stood up straighter. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. The blonde then stuck her arm out and, in a powerful voice, said, "Open, gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

In a shower of golden sparkles, a young lady appeared, dressed in a maid outfit with shackles on her wrists. With an emotionless face, she bowed down and greeted Lucy. "Hello, hime. What can I do for you?"

"I just need the bags I gave to you earlier." Lucy told her, motioning for her to stop her bowing.

"Right away, princess." Virgo disappeared a second later and then showed back up, suitcases being held out in front of her. "If that is all…" She began and after Lucy's short nod, she continued, "I'll be on my leave."

The blonde out away the luggage and made her way back to her bed. She looked down at her keys and touched them gently, smiling softly at their gleaming. "Goodnight guys. I should be calling on you sometime tomorrow. Please be ready."


	5. Smart One

**Hiya everyone! I'm back! I'm super sorry for the long delay, I've had a lot going on in my life. I am so happy when I see all of the new reviews, follows, and favorites! It has to be my favorite thing ever! I feel like such a fangirl when I am reading the reviews, they make me all giddy! Anyways, enough of the rambling! Enjoy - Rekkusu**

 **Shoutout - - I like your way of thinking! We'll definitely learn the truth behind the mayor sometime soon, be on the lookout! But for now, thank you for reviewing again! It means a lot!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail, obviously.**

* * *

The blonde woman woke up slowly, taking several minutes before she decided to finally open up her dazed eyes. After blinking multiple times, she glanced down at the mop of hair across her chest. Lucy chuckled softly as she watched the girl laying with her wiggle her nose and bury herself deeper in the blankets.

Though these actions were the definition of cute in her mind, she knew that they would not have the luxury of sleeping in this morning. "Lisanna…" Lucy said in a sing-song voice. "It's time to get up now." After gently poking her cheek a few times, Lisanna began to stir.

"Whaaat?" She asked, without opening her eyes. She tried batting Lucy's hand away from her face with no avail.

"We have to go now." Lucy reminded her with a slight giggle. After realization dawned on her, Lisanna quickly hopped up into a sitting position. Her hair stood up everywhere, except for a small strand that was sticking to her cheek, Lucy noticed. The clothes that she was wearing were all twisted up and partly hanging off her small body.

Looking at her with wide eyes, the white-haired mage asked quietly, "Now?"

After Lucy shook her head, answering the question silently, Lisanna pounced on her and using both hands, ruffled the other girl's hair. "You know I need time to make myself look presentable Lu!" She whined and left the bed.

"Oh shush, you always look cute! It's not even fair!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her friend. Lisanna dodged the attack and stuck her tongue out before grabbing some clothes and rushing to the restroom. The blonde rolled her eyes and picked out some clothes as well, before getting dressed and preparing a light breakfast for herself.

When Lisanna finally appeared from the bathroom, Lucy had already eaten and cleaned her mess. "What took you so long?" She asked, giving her friend a curious stare.

"I was getting ready, don't judge me." She said back, defensively. Lucy looked her up and down, knowing that it did not take a full hour to put on shorts and a tee. Noticing the look, Lisanna sighed. "Oh, alright. I took another nap."

"On the floor? Of the bathroom?"

Lisanna looked appalled. "Of course not! In the bathtub, though my neck surely paid the price." She said, sulking, as she rubbed her neck.

Lucy was silent for a moment before she finally just shook her head. "C'mon, we have to go. Checking out that forest is our first stop today. If we don't find any clues, then we'll ask the townspeople."

"Sounds like a plan!" The takeover mage stated, grabbing an apple and the hotel key. "What are we going to do if the beast comes at us?"

The girls left the hotel while Lucy started her answer. "I've thought about that, but honestly if it comes at us, we just need to fight. The sooner it's gone, the better. I hope that it's not S-class level though, imagine, a monster as strong as Erza!" They both shuddered at the thought. Anything that could rival that woman's strength was definitely something to be scared of.

"That _is_ scary, but the mayor and the townspeople have witnessed its power. When putting the request up, surely they rated it fairly." Lisanna reasoned with her, making both girls feel better about their opponents power.

Lucy agreed with the mage and then they continued their walk in silence. Over an hour passed before either spoke up, each lost in their own thoughts. Lisanna was the one to talk. "Hey Lu?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Towards the East Forest."

"I don't see a forest."

Lucy stopped walking. "Me either." She looked around, not a single tree was in sight. She wondered how she hadn't noticed this sooner. She snatched a key off of her ring and then called forth one of her friends. "Gate of the compass! I open thee, Pyxis!"

After swirling the key around, she released the flow of magic. There was a tiny, almost inaudible, popping noise, then, "Pikah!" A crimson bird with a round face and a compass on its head appeared from thin air. Its eyes wandered around before stopping on Lisanna. Pyxis jumped up and toddled over to her.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy muttered, "Of course." She watched as the two bounced around and played together for at least ten minutes in the tall grass before interfering. Once she gave Lisanna a quick look signalling the end of playtime, she turned to her compass spirit.

"Pyxis," She said calmly, crouching down to his level. "I need to know which way east is. Would you mind pointing it out?"

He tweeted as his compass began to spin wildly before coming to a fast stop. Then. the bird pointed in the direction in which they just came. Once his task was completed he left in a shower of golden sparkles.

Grumbling, Lucy grabbed Lisanna's small hand and started dragging her east. They let the silence take over for a few minutes, then suddenly, Lisanna blurts out, "You could've done that earlier, smart one."

Lucy chose to ignore that comment. At least for the moment, she decided.


	6. The Beast

**Hey readers, I would like to apologize for being absent for so long. There always seems to be something going on in my life and I'd really like to say sorry for that. Anyways, with that out of the way, I hope that you have a nice time reading my story! Please review it gives me motivation to write! Thank you! ~ Rekkusu**

 **Disclaimer ~ I still don't own Fairy Tail, you should all be thankful for that!**

* * *

By the time the two busty mages reached the edge of the east forest, it was already nighttime. The moonlight was shining down around them, casting a light glow on their surroundings. Both mages looked around, eyeing the eerie forest with wary eyes.

"How are we going to get in?" Lisanna asked, nudging the blonde slightly. She reached out and touched one of the many thorns protruding from the trees.

Lucy shrugged. "I'm not too sure. Just keep looking for a clear area." She narrowed her eyes and started walking, trying to spot an ideal entrance. She preferred something without the chance of being pricked and was sure her companion did too.

At last, with the help of the moon's brightness, Lucy was able to track down a clearing. After pointing it out to the white-haired mage, they both tread into the gathering of trees. However, instead of the luscious green they both had somewhat expected, despite how it looked on the outside, one glance around the place showed them that everything was scorched. Nothing has been spared, the trees that were somehow still standing were burnt to a crisp and the ground was covered in ash, no greenery showing.

"This..is awful." Lucy exclaimed sadly.

"That's not the only awful partl." Lisanna said, sounding extremely sick. She pointed, her hand shaking slightly. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Following her gesture, Lucy squinted. Although it was darker inside of the forest, if one stared hard enough, they could still make out was was hidden behind a pile of ash and rubble. A large pile grew from the ground, stacked up with bones and decaying corpses. While Lucy examined the pile longer, Lisanna quickly spun around, her face paler than before.

It was two minutes later when Lucy decided to give not only her eyes a break, but her stomach as well. She walked over to where Lisanna was leaning against the charred stump of a tree. She quietly laid a hand on her shoulder and spoke, her voice as soft as her touch, "Though that was certainly disturbing, it made our job easier."

Lisanna nodded. "No animal wants to be away from their food source. It must have left… the bodies there for later." She then reached for Lucy's hand and gave it a small squeeze, a nervous habit. The blonde returned it and released the hand.

Silently, they split up and started looking for something to give away the beast's location. Almost twenty minutes later, Lisanna pointed a dark path out. "Has that always been right there?" She asked doubtfully, peering down the ripped up trail.

"If it has been, then we seriously need to get our vision checked." The celestial mage said in a baffled tone. Shaking their confused heads, they begin trekking through the darkening woods, staying as quiet as possible. Any sudden or loud movements could easily provoke any type of monster and right now, they figured that they could try to use the element of surprise to beat the beast.

Suddenly, without warning, the temperature quickly plummeted. The two girls instantly tried to huddle together, both were trying to rub away their goosebumps. THey quickly noticed something different about the scenery. "T-the trail e-ended…" Lucy whispered, her breath coming out white in the air.

Lisanna glanced down, and agreed with her friend. "Yeah, it's g-gone." She let her teeth chatter for a moment before trying to speak once more. "Let's s-split up again. It'll be easier to f-find a new trail or a c-clue."

"G-good idea." They turn away from each other and begin their search, each feeling an unwanted emotion form in the bottom of their stomachs; dread.

Lucy took a deep breath in, ignoring the stinging at the back of her throat from the coldness. She released it. Don't worry, she told herself, it won't help you any. As she mulled over these words, she noticed that the forest had started becoming less dense. She picked up her pace and took a sharp turn into a large opening. There, directly in the middle, is what we had been looking for.

The monster was covered in dark scales, almost pitch black, yet each scale held a miniature rainbow in them. However, many wounds littered its body, breaking up the beautiful scales and forcing blood to seep in between each one. Lucy would've pitied the monster, if not for the dangerous aura it gave off. When looking up, she could see the sharp horns that jutted out from the monster's head and the many vicious fangs being displayed.

The mage knew now was the time to leave quickly before the sleeping beast sensed her presence. She would go and get Lisanna and together they would attack the monster. Her plan was then ruined, though when a loud snapping noise filled the air.

Her eyes widened as she looked down, staring at the item she had she stepped through. _A skull,_ the horrifying realization struck her, causing her hands to become clammy and her heart to start speeding. Lucy jerked her head up and when she did, eye contact with the beast was made.

Knowing she was alone, made her tense up, she wasn't used to these situations anymore. "Shit." She whispered to herself while fumbling with her keyring. Soon, she had the one golden key she desperately needed in her closed hand. She poured her magic into the key and called forth her most loyal spirit. When the lion appeared, a flash of golden light filled the forest, and judging by the screech of the monster, it did not like it.

"Let's go Loke! We don't have much time to take it out, so use a strong attack! I'll distract him and force him down, you know what to do after that!" She yelled out, revealing her plan to the spirit.

Loke nodded at her and that was all she needed. With a fick of her wrist, her whip was in her hand and ready to be used. Lucy watched as he jumped behind the beast, then began to lash out at it with several quick strikes to its eyes and neck. When Loke gave her the signal, Lucy prepared to wrap the whip around the horns and drag it down, but instead, the monster lunged forward.

It tilts its head downward just before it struck Lucy's body, causing the horns to pierce through her body. The girl's vision started to blur, black dots swimming around. She heard the sickening sound of bones crunching as she was slammed into a tree. Searing pain flew into her body and blood leaked out of it. Soon, feeling left her body and even as the beast rammed her again and again, she felt nothing.

Before she passed out, she heard Loke screaming her name, raw emotion pouring out of his throat.


End file.
